His Light
by darkmoonlitdreamer
Summary: Chapter 27! Read read read!
1. A Scattered Memory

This is my second fanfiction ever written. It is called **_His Light._** It is based on Kingdom Hearts 2 as well as some FF7 stuff, and it's a bit AU. It is based on the Cloud and Aerith pairing, Clerith, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FF7, OR ANY OF THESE CHARRIES! They belong to the glorious Square-Enix.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_His Light_**

Chapter 1: A Scattered Memory

"Cloud..."  
A voice called out my name in the darkness I had created for myself. The voice was kind and soft, yet familiar. Where? Where had I heard this voice before? I'm still searching for my light, even though most people on my journey would have given up already.  
It has been about six years since I was separated from my light. Throughout these six years, I was drawn into darkness by Hades. He had promised me that if I followed him, he would return my light to me. Stupidly, I believed him. What I was thinking at the time? I really don't know myself. I only know that I was desperate to find my light, but by plunging myself into darkness to find it, I forgot what or who my light was. All I have now are the scattered memories of someone, someone who was apparently very special to me. Her voice keeps calling my name. I remember her body, her voice, and her smell, but her face is a blur to me.  
"Cloud, c'mon! We'll go playing at Cid's! He's so funny!"  
Who? Who is she? Where are these memories from? I want to meet her. But who is "her"? Sora, the Keyblade master, said he was looking for his light too. I wonder if it's his heart that will lead him to her. Is my heart linked with my light too? I don't...understand everything just yet.  
"Look, Cloud! I'm growing flowers! They're gonna be so pretty! Oh, I know! This'll be our _Secret Garden_ okay? It'll be just for the two of us! I'm so happy!"  
I felt a small grin appear on my face as I remembered this scene. My face grew a little red, though I do not understand why I would be embarrassed. I want to see her happy again. But I have to search longer. I'll find her some day, and when I do, we'll plant even more flowers. But until then, I have more fights to fight, and more places to look. Now was not the time to be goofing off. If I was looking for her, she might be looking for me too. At least that was what I liked to think. Hades hadn't taken everything from me, and I was not about to lose to the darkness again. Maybe after all this time, through the corners of my mind, I found hope in the memories that I had. Then again, if I hadn't been so stupid and desperate, maybe I would have at least thought things through at a bit better. And once again I feel myself being brought down. All I had now was my sword and a tiny speck of hope to keep me going. I'm afraid that the hope I have left might disappear, but then again, that last bit of hope is always the hardest to take out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what will Cloud do? When will his mission start and what will he discover along the way? FOUND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "HIS LIGHT"! dramatic music plays


	2. Claw

TADA! IT'S CHAPTER 2! WHEEEEEEEEEEE! Anyways, I'm so happy! I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW EVER! YAAAAAAY! Well I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Claw

Somehow, I managed to convince Phil and Hercules to let me in on some of the Gummi Blocks they had stored away as prizes for the next tournament. This was quite useful because ever since my last ship had crashed near the Coliseum I had no way of transportation. Hercules had offered to help me build a new ship after giving me the Gummi Blocks, but I simply shook my head no. I didn't need other people to get wrapped up in my search, especially not "nice" guys like him. Guys like Hercules had no place with being friends with guys like me. But I wasn't ungrateful to him; I just needed to this alone. _I'll remember to pay them back...once I get the munny..._ I thought to myself with a sigh.  
As I placed the pieces together of my soon to be Gummi Ship, I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my cape, well at least I thought it was until a small trail blood started trickling down my forehead. I looked at my hand and realized that instead of my cape, I had used my...claw. I looked down at the claw indifferently, and suddenly...more memories came back.

_A man with long silver hair, and one black wing stared down at me, with a sadistic gleam in his green eyes. I cried out in utter pain; my left hand gripping my sword, but half of my right arm...it was gone, and was replaced with blood pouring from where the man had made his amputation. The silver-haired man smiled evilly, and snapped his fingers putting a metal claw in place of where half of my right arm once was. I gritted my teeth in the pain and coldness of the claw, and clutched it; agony spread across my expression. The man looked down at me again, and said in a deep, haunting voice, "That claw is so you remember me, Cloud. Even if you got rid of it, I would still be in the depths of your being. Remember Cloud, the devil always comes to collect. I will come back for you soon, my puppet..."  
And with that the man disappeared, leaving me kneeling in the street alone. In a moment of rage, I screamed a name that would forever be in my memories, "SEPHIROOOOOOOTH!"_

"Sephiroth..." I murmured to myself.  
Another thing from my forgotten past had appeared, and it wasn't a pleasant memory like the other's had been. But I didn't let it distract me. Instead I continued working on the Gummi Ship. Soon, my journey would no longer be limited to this one world, but to many. And maybe I would find my light, unless the devil came to collect first, like he promised...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun dun dun Yes Sephiroth has made his entrance, just…in a memory. Well I'll have Chapter 3 posted ASAP.


	3. A New World, and Forgotten Friends

HOLY SNAP CRACKLE POP RICE CRISPIES BATMAN, SHE'S FINALLY UPDATED! THANK GOD! oh and i decided to follow the format suggested. yay for the Enter button!

Disclaimers: For the last time, NO! I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A New World, and Forgotten Friends

As I traveled about the galaxies and worlds, I found more interesting characters and some really annoying ones. Finally, I came across an interesting town. Traverse Town. It seemed pretty deserted, and I doubted I would get any leads on my light's current position. I was about to leave, when I heard a strange, yet familiar, voice call my name.  
"CLOUD! CLOUD, IS THAT YER SPIKY ASS!"

I turned around only to find myself staring at a middle-aged, blonde haired man. His light blue eyes stared at me quizzically, and he had a cocky grin that played about his expression, as a piece of straw lay dormant in his mouth. He had goggles on his head, and wore a white, sweat stained shirt and some jeans. I stared at him blankly in response, raising an eyebrow in a confused manner. Calmly, I responded, "Yes. And may I ask who you are exactly?"

The man's smile suddenly vanished, and instead formed a look of shock and anger. Suddenly, he hit me over my head, and shouted, "WHAT ARE YA TALKIN' BOUT? DONTCHA REMEMBER YER OLD UNCA CID, YA MORON?"

I rubbed my head, and frowned, and replied in a confused tone, "Uncle...Cid?"  
And then I remembered one of my memories.

_The girl in pink dragged me next to her, with flowers in her other hand. She was laughing and smiling as usual, and I was blushing foolishly as she held my hand. She giggled again, and said happily, "Unca Cid is making an awesome ship! C'mon, let's go check it out!"  
I simply nodded in embarrassment as the girl smiled again. I blushed even redder as I saw the way she smiled at me. And I never wanted it to end._

I looked up at Cid with wide eyes, and suddenly started doing a secret handshake we used to have. Cid responded with a grin and a playful punch in the shoulder. He continued the handshake, and ended it with a high-five. Cid smiled again, and said in his southern drawl accent, "So, what was with the amnesia bullshit, Cloud? And what's with the disappearing act? It's been six years. Aerith really missed ya, boy!"

I stared at him again with a confused look, and replied in a monotone voice, "I don't know anyone by that name. Honestly, I don't really remember much about you, Cid. I lost my memory after we separated...I think."

Cid stared at me with a sad gleam in his blue eyes, and replied in a hopeless tone, "I knew there was somethin' different bout ya, boy, but forgettin' Aerith? Man, it's worse then thought it was..."

I stared at Cid blankly, observing his reaction. Whoever this man was, he must have been important to me, and this Aerith that he kept mentioning. Was she the girl from my memories? Could she lead me to my light? I wanted to find out, and even though I didn't remember them, I wasn't about to let this opportunity slip through my fingers. I needed to meet her; I needed to...see her. In that moment I felt a pain in my heart, as if it was calling out to something, or someone. I turned to Cid instantly, and said sternly, "Cid, I...want to find my light. Will you take me to this...Aerith? I want to finally face the past once more."

Cid stared at me with big and happy eyes, and patted me on the back. With a smile, he replied, "Hey, I was gonna drag ya along anyway, but forget your Gummi Ship. To reunite with old friends, and when traveling with someone you haven't seen in six years, we're traveling in style. Please step into my ship. Welcome to the new and improved Highwind 6, the best Gummi ship you've done seen!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Cloud finally reunite with his friends, or is there more tragedy to come. Only time will tell, children, only time will tell…….


	4. Aerith

THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS COME! Yes all, loud is like Mr. Obvious is this chapter, but we all still love him!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these charries….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Aerith

As Cid and I traveled to wherever it was he was taking me; he started filling me in on all that I had missed. He kept telling me how beautiful this Aerith had gotten, and every time he said her name I could feel my heart beat faster. Eventually, we reached this new world, which Cid called "Hollow Bastion". It all felt very familiar as we walked through the castle, reaching a large library soon. I walked ahead staring around the room in awe as I found myself surrounded by books. It was then that I saw a group of three. A young teenage girl with short black hair, a guy my age with a scar and brown hair, but the person who stood out the most was a girl, no a beautiful woman, with a long brown braid with a pink bow and dress, and brown boots. I stared at her intently, and I felt myself getting embarrassed again, though I didn't understand why. Cid appeared soon after, and said to the group, "Guess who I found! Well? Go on! Hey Aerith, recognize this one?"

He then pushed me toward the girl in pink. She moved closer to me and began to examine me with big emerald eyes that melted my heart. A blush raised in my cheeks so I turned my face away so she wouldn't see. And then I knew. This was Aerith. She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide with happiness. In that instant she began to cry happily, her voice like one thousand angels as she said my name, "Cloud!"

I stared back at her and suddenly found her jumping into my arms as I swung her around, holding her close. I never wanted to let go. I didn't even remember her, and yet I couldn't bear it to let go of the amazing, beautiful woman I held in my arms. It was then that she exclaimed happily, "It IS you!"

I felt a peck on my cheek and soon grew redder then ever, and heard Cid laughing in the background. The other two people stared at us embracing, the teenage girl jumping up and down, clapping, and the boy leaning up against the bookcase smiling coolly. Why did this all seem so familiar? I didn't want to question the amazing things happening to me at that moment, but I didn't know these people, at least I didn't remember them. But I didn't want them to know that yet. For now, I wanted to have my moment of bliss with someone who was apparently...in love with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what will happen now? The world may never know children, the world may never know….


	5. The Truth Revealed

Finally! Chapter 5 and other that I'm putting up. Wow… anyway I've been working on this a lot. Some of the new chappies are very bad in my opinion… meh. Anyway, enjoy the many chappies I wrote…

Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed

But as all good things in life, the embrace ended. Aerith looked up at me with a happy grin, and wiped the tears away from her face, and I gave her guilty look. Cid sadly smiled and sighed as I gave him a lost and confused look. It was time to tell them the truth, even though I didn't want to tell Aerith that I had no idea who she was after embracing in such a way. It was then that Cid walked next to me and said to me, "Cloud, as you can see, the person who you just hugged is Aerith. The teenage girl over there, that's Yuffie. And the other boy is Squall, but he prefers the name Leon."

I nodded and then the group looked at me with bewildered looks and gave a group, "Huh?"

The other girl, Yuffie, walked up to the front, and asked, "Cid, why are you introducing us? Cloud knows who we are...doesn't he?"

Sadly, I shook his head, and replied, "I plunged into darkness to find my light...and as payment I lost my memories of everything. And now I am searching for the key that will lead me to...her."

Leon stared at me oddly, and repeated, "Her?"

I nodded silently, and said wistfully, "My flower girl..."

The room grew silent, and I felt as if the happy smiles that were once in the room had dimmed, except for Aerith's. She walked over to me, and took my hands in her own, and said kindly with a bright smile, "I don't mind that you don't remember us, I'm just happy I am able to see you again, Cloud."

I blushed shyly, and rubbed the back of my head, and thought to myself, _I wish I COULD remember you, Aerith..._

She then let go of my hands, and put her own behind her back, and smiled again gently. I felt a rush of guilt run over me over the fact that I had given up memories of these people for desperation and darkness. Cid patted my back, and said, "Hey, how about some chow? You and Aerith can catch up together."

Aerith blushed bright red, and said in an embarrassed tone "C-Cid!"

Cid grinned, and said to her, "C'mon Aeri! You can re-introduce his favorite restaurant to him. _Rose's Garden_, that Italian place you both liked as kids!"

Aerith blushed again and stared at me with an unsure look on her face. And for once in a long time, I smiled happily, and said, "I don't mind. I would like to go on a date with you...Aeri."

Aerith blushed a deep red as I smiled at her, but soon took my hand, and smiled up at me, now making me blush. She replied happily, "Okay! Let's go Cloud!"


	6. Secret Garden

Chapter 6: Secret Garden

As Aerith dragged me around the various streets of Hollow Bastion, she never lost that smile. It felt weird going on a date with someone who I didn't remember, and yet it somehow it felt...right. I never felt more at home than right now. After all those long, dreary days in the darkness of the Underworld, I finally felt as if just by being next to Aerith some of the burden had been lightened. It was...nice.   
Eventually we reached the restaurant she was taking me to. _Rose's Garden_. And then another memory found its way back into my mind...

_The girl in pink laughed excitedly, clapping, and bouncing up and down. She smiled, and said to me, "I love this place! Unca Cid is so cool to take us here!"  
I nodded, and replied happily, "Yeah! It's so awesome! It's my favorite place ever!"_

And suddenly I was snapped back into reality as Aerith waved her hand in front of my face. She laughed at my zoned out face, and I asked, "What's so funny?"

Aerith giggled a bit more, and replied, "You look so cute when you zone out like that."

I blushed and tried to cover it up, by saying, "I had a memory of this place..."

Aerith smiled, and put her hands behind her back and said, "I'm happy for you Cloud. Let's...work hard."

I nodded with a confident look on my face, and she nodded with me. Taking my hand once more she brought me inside the restaurant, and asked for a table for two. The atmosphere was actually dim-lighted and had a romantic air to it, which made me feel embarrassed. After fifteen minutes, we seated at a romantic table and were soon given menus. Candles and roses seemed to appear everywhere and although I felt shy, Aerith seemed to love it, so I didn't complain. As an odd silence covered us, I asked, "So...what are you gonna get? I'm thinking of getting the stuffed shells."

Aerith smiled at me, and said, "Well that's not surprise; they were your favorite dish when you were younger. I think I'm gonna get some pasta."

A white flash went through my mind, and I replied, "The last time you got pasta here with me, I made you mad and you threw some at me..."

Aerith stared at me with wide eyes, and said, "And then you put a stuffed shell down my dress, and said-"

"No mercy!" we said together.

We stared at each other blushing and then started laughing. It had been a long time since I laughed like this and I was afraid I had forgotten to. It felt good to laugh with Aerith like this. And at that moment the waiter came and took our orders. Aerith started talking to me about her adventures and all the things Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and even the Keyblade master, had gone through while I was, well, busy to say the least. And as our food came we discussed the Heartless, and what-not. She didn't push me to tell her about my claw and adventures even though she wanted to know. Once we finished dinner, she grinned mischievously. I looked at her confused, and then she said with a playful tone in her voice, "Now for your punishment..."

I looked at her suspiciously, and said, "For what?"

She grinned again and exclaimed, "For forgetting about me, you have to pay for this dinner!"

My eyes widened, and I said in response, "Hey, no fair!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, and smiled, laughing. I sighed, knowing I couldn't win, and took out my munny and paid for the meals. Soon enough we left the restaurant, and I took her hand in mine once more. I then said, "We should probably head back, right?"

Aerith grew silent and then tugged on my cape shyly. She looked at me with an innocent look on her face, her emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight. Her voice with quiet as she said, "I wanna show you something first, Cloud..."

I was so stupefied by her beauty that I couldn't say no, so on an impulse she took me in the opposite direction of the castle, and instead to a field of flowers. She looked at me and said, "Cloud...I kept this garden blossoming. The _Secret Garden_...I made it bloom with even more flowers, just like we promised we would. I cared for it, hoping you'd come back. With each flower was a prayer that I would see you again. And now...the flowers are smiling and becoming more beautiful now that you are finally home. Cloud...I..."

And then she turned to me and kissed me on my lips. Her tender lips touching my own. My eyes widened in shock as she held the kiss for a few minutes, leaving her sentence unfinished. And as she pulled away from me, she looked up into my eyes, with small tears trickling down her cheeks. She looked so sad. So sad that I couldn't remember her. After that she ran away, leaving me shocked in the field of flowers, with words left unsaid.

_I love you..._


	7. Confused

Chapter 7: Confused

I sat in that field of flowers, for, I don't know how long. She had kissed me. KISSED ME! That wasn't something that just happened everyday, now was it? I sighed, and wondered how I felt about this. Was she my flower girl, or was she just being overly nice? I honestly had no idea how she felt about me. Maybe she just liked kissing me, but did I like kissing her? "Damn it..." I muttered to myself.

I felt stupid. I hadn't even kissed her back. AND to top it all off, she was crying and ran away without me even trying to follow her! My thoughts at that time were like this: _SHE HATES ME NOW! AAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SO STUPIIIIIIID!_

Yes people, I was doing the biggest self pity moment ever in the history of self pity. I mean, I felt _pathetic_. I couldn't do anything right, and I felt horrible for making poor, beautiful, amazing; okay I'll stop now; Aerith cry. The way she looked at me...it was so sad, and not like her at all. And it was then that I started getting the sneaking suspicion that she was my flower girl, or at least, _knew_ my flower girl. But even if she wasn't my flower girl, how would I feel about her? Every time I saw her smile I blushed, I laughed with her, talked with her, smiled at her, and, for some reason, felt my heart throb around her. What was this feeling? I did not understand. And it would take me a long time until I did. 

So after pondering for quite a while in the field of flowers, I decided to return to the castle, and talk with Aerith the next morning, and maybe I could get a lead on where it was my flower girl was.


	8. A Black Angel's Message

Chapter 8: A Black Angel's Message

As I walked home slowly in the night, I felt as if something was following me. I put my hand on my sword, and readied myself for the opportune moment to strike. Inside my head, I counted, _One, two, THREE!_

And at that moment I swerved around, attacking, and suddenly hearing the parry of a blade, and seeing glowing green eyes. But they weren't kind, not like Aerith's. No, these were cold and malicious eyes, that struck me with fear and anger, and suddenly a name entered my mind. Sephiroth.

Jumping back, I screamed angrily, "So the devil came to collect, huh, SEPHIROTH!?"

I heard Sephiroth's evil laughter fill my ears, and I got into a fighting position as he flew into the air. He then replied in a cold voice, "So you remember me, Cloud? I was afraid that you would have forgotten our little...bond."

My eyes widened in rage, and I clutched my sword tighter, and screamed, "I would never bond with a MONSTER on PURPOSE! I've been waiting for the day you came to collect this god-forsaken claw you gave me, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth laughed again, his eyes giving a deranged look. He gave me an utterly mad smile, and I got shivers just by looking at it. He was completely insane, but that was a given already. People didn't just go about cutting off half of your arm if they were right in the head. 

He then jumped down in front of me, and before I got a chance to slash him with my sword, he ripped off my claw, and I screamed in pain. I looked down at where my claw had been, only to find a new arm, but it...it was not normal. It was covered in an odd mark, like it had been infected with something. I clutched it and asked angrily, "WHAT DID YOU FRICKIN' DO TO ME, YOU BASTARD?!"

Sephiroth petted my cheek disgustingly, and I picked up my sword and slashed him across the chest, saying, "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, YOU SICKO!"

Sephiroth tutted at me, wagging his finger at me, and replied with an evil grin, "Now Cloud, must we call each other names? I have given you a great gift. A gift known as Geostigma. As it steals the life away from you, your soul begins to leave your body. And once that soul is gone, you will be my puppet to control! Enjoy your last moments of freedom Cloud, because unless you can get rid of that Geoostigma, it will soon be limited..."

And then he vanished into thin air, leaving me to crumple in the streets once more, and then everything went black...


	9. A New Friend, An Old Rival

Chapter 9: A New Friend, an Old Rival

I woke up later that morning only to find a pair of ruby eyes staring down at me. I jumped up, and screamed, "Sephiroth! Where is he?!"

The girl put her hand on my shoulder and smiled happily at me. I couldn't help but notice that she had a strong figure, not like Aerith who was a bit more graceful. Her ruby eyes stared at me intently, and I gave her a weirded out look. She then jumped on me, and said, "Oh Cloud! Don't worry about that guy! I found you! I REALLY REALLY FOUND YOU! I'M SO HAPPY!"

And as she was expressing her undying happiness for me, she was also crushing my windpipes, which kind of made it hard for me to breathe. With the little breath I had, I managed to get out, "You're...crushing...me..."

Instantly the girl jumped off, and exclaimed, "Sorry. I'm just so happy I get to see you again! Oh and nice outfit. It's very...blue."

I looked down at my outfit to see what it was she was talking about. Sephiroth must have altered my appearance in clothing as well. As long as he didn't do ANYTHING ELSE! I really didn't trust that sicko with my body that much, especially since he amputated half of my arm off a few years ago. I then brought my stare back up to the girl, and said, "I'm glad you know my name, but who are you?"

The girl's expression suddenly became crestfallen, as if her heart had been ripped out. I did not understand why this girl was so upset, until she told me, "Cloud...it's me. Tifa Lockheart. You're best friend, and we...dated a bit."

I looked at her shocked, and jumped out of the bed, and said, "You mean...YOU'RE MY FLOWER GIRL!?"

I suddenly saw her give a sly grin as if she was hiding something up her sleeve, even though she wasn't wearing any sleeves. Slowly she walked over to me, and said seductively, "Yes. I am your flower girl. We were a couple, and we loved each other very, _very_ much..."

It was then that she kissed me passionately. But this time when I was kissed it didn't...feel right. Like something was missing. Then I thought of Aerith, and how her kiss made me feel so warm. But I instantly made myself regret it. I had found my flower girl, and I didn't need anyone else...right?

----

Tifa eventually led me back to the castle so I could tell everyone that we had found each other. Found each other. This was my soul mate. At least I thought it was. It's just...I always thought my flower girl would be a bit gentler, a more...

_A bit more like Aerith,_ said a voice inside my head. 

Why did I keep thinking about her?! My flower girl, the one I had been searching for the last six years was next to me, and all I could think about was Aerith just because we had spent some good time together! What the hell was wrong with me?! I sighed miserably, and Tifa dragged me into the castle. We were suddenly greeted by Yuffie, a frown soon appearing on her face as she saw me holding Tifa's hand. Yuffie glared at Tifa and asked, "I see you came back, and already you have your ugly tentacles wrapped around Cloud..."

Tifa rolled her eyes, and said, "Yuffie let me see Cid, or you'll be seeing stars!"

I merely looked around, until I saw Aerith. As she saw Tifa holding me next to her, tears filled her eyes and she ran away sadly. Yuffie shook her head at me, and ran after Aerith, feeling empathy for her. Tifa smiled happily at me, and said, "Oh don't mind them. They're just jealous of what we have."

I simply replied, "Right. Of course they are..."

And sadly I turned my back on Aerith and walked to Cid's Gummi Ship Garage with Tifa's hand in my own...


	10. She Lied To Me?

Chapter 10: She Lied to Me?

As Tifa dragged me to Cid's garage, I couldn't get the image of Aerith crying out of my head. I wanted to break away and follow her, but I had Tifa to take into consideration. I was searching for her for so long...so why is it that I would want to just leave her for someone else? No. Not just "someone else". I wanted to leave Tifa, my flower girl, for Aerith, and I didn't even understand why. It's just the thought of Tifa as my flower girl didn't particularly sit well with me, as if it didn't add up. But I was soon snapped out of my daydream by Tifa's squeal of joy as she hugged Cid. "UNCLE CID! MAN, I MISSED YOU!"

Cid replied with a tight hug, saying, "Ah can see dat!"

As soon as the two stopped embracing, Tifa took my hand in her's once more, and Cid looked at me in shock. Apparently, he wasn't too happy about the fact that Tifa and I were an item, though he still liked Tifa. I felt myself getting ashamed, as Cid said in a disappointed tone, "So...ya'll are together? What about that flower girl of yers, Cloud?"

Putting up a front, I laughed, and replied with ease, "What are you talking about, Cid? Tifa _is_ my flower girl. Duh."

Cid suddenly got an angry look on his face, and roughly pulled Tifa away from me. I had a desperate look in my eye as I shouted, "What the hell is your problem!? What are you doing?!"

Tifa looked at me with an ashamed look on her face, and Cid replied, "Cloud, wait outside. Tifa, we need ta talk."

And with that I was pushed out the door, leaving the room with the image of Cid's disgusted face, and Tifa's tears.

----

It had already been a half an hour and I was getting tired of waiting for Tifa. I sighed, and walked up next to the door. I was about to knock when I heard screams on the other side of the door. Not wanting to miss the opportunity of eavesdropping on their conversation, I listened to the voices. A voice that sounded like Cid's suddenly yelled, "THA'S NOT THE F$#& POINT TIFA! YOU LIED TO CLOUD! YOU AND I KNOW HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE HE LOVES-!"

Then Tifa's voice came, "DON'T SAY HER NAME! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! WHY CAN'T YOU, WHY CAN'T ANYONE, JUST LET US, LET ME, GO ON PRETENDING!?"

There was a silence, a long silence, and that point I was pushing my ear so close against the door it could have been attached to it. Cid's voice sounded calmer, yet disgusted at the same time as he said those cold words, "Because you ain't his flower girl Tifa. You can never take Aerith's place..."

And then my eyes widened in shock as I backed away from the door. In shock I fell down on my bottom, and started to shake my head in denial. Tifa wouldn't lie to me, but Cid's voice...it was a voice of truth. His voice did not lie to me, and in that moment I felt my heart crumble. Not because of the fact that Tifa lied to me, but because of the fact that my flower girl, the one I truly loved was standing in front of me this whole time never once saying a word of it. Aerith wanted me to learn for myself that she was my flower girl, she wanted my heart to lead me to her, and I failed even that one small request. I was angry with myself for not noticing it earlier, and suddenly the door before me burst open as Cid stared down at my angry, yet crumpled expression. I looked up at him and then at Tifa. I stood up and looked at Tifa dead in the eye. And in a moment of rage I smacked her across the face, and said in the most repulsed tone I could muster, "You stupid, lying, whore..."

Tifa looked up at me with the a pair of the saddest eyes I had ever seen, but I just turned away from her in disgust and disappointment She was not my lover, she was not my friend, she was not my enemy, she was not worth to be my anything... And as I ran away from her to find Aerith, I could hear her sobs echoing down the hall...


	11. A Love Remembered

Btw the song in this is from the lion king 2… I DON'T OWN IT!

Chapter 11: A Love Remembered

I ran away from the castle, away...from everything and everyone there and went to the place my heart told me to go. It was there that I knew I would find Aerith. I ran...to our _Secret Garden_. I gasped for breath, never stopping for breath, I just kept running. I needed to find her. I needed to find Aerith. I didn't know if my heart could take another second without her. It sounded sappy, but it was true. So true that I could feel my heart breaking. And it was then that I reached our garden, only to hear an angelic voice sing a familiar verse to a song.

_"In a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone. They could have the world, we'll create our own. I may not be brave, or strong, or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart, I know, love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm home, if you are there beside me. Like dark, turning into day, somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way..."_

In awe of her glorious singing voice, I stared at Aerith in shock. And suddenly in response, I felt myself sing back.

_"I was so afraid, now I realize, love is never wrong and so it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes."_

And suddenly she stood up and joined in singing with me. Her beautiful voice intertwining with my deep, hopeful voice.

_"And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you, they'd know, love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home, if we are there together. Like dark, turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you, love will find a way. I know love will find a way..."_

No words needed to be spoken. We both knew what each other was thinking. And as the song ended, I looked into those perfect emerald eyes, and finally gave the kiss of true love to my long lost flower girl...


	12. An Evil Growing in Paradise

Chapter 12: An Evil Growing in Paradise

From that day forward, every moment of my life was consumed by Aerith and thoughts of her. I spent most of my time with her, and we even sparred a little. It surprised me how good she had gotten, and she even beat me a couple of times. And when I wasn't with her, I was thinking about her, and worrying about her, and missing every moment she wasn't near me. I really did love her, and I still do. But I hadn't told her about Sephiroth... I hadn't told her about the darkness growing inside of me as it took my soul away. And so as each day passed my happiness grew but my heart began to fade more and more. Sometimes Aerith would just start crying out of nowhere, and would say, "Gods...don't take him away..."

I think...that even though I hadn't told her she knew. Aerith was an empathic in that sense, always able to know what was going on in my head before I said anything. No one else could read me like she could. And it was on that one day that I began to lose control. 

----

I walked down the road to the _Secret Garden_ with Aerith, hand in hand. We were chatting about what new flowers we should plant in our garden when I felt a sudden pain in my head. White flashes kept appearing my head, and I felt the pupils in my eyes turn into slits. I crumpled to the ground, groaning in utter agony as I clutched my arm. Aerith looked at me in shock, and I heard her gentle voice rise in worry, "Cloud! Are you okay?! What's wrong!?"

And then I lost control of my body and began hitting her out of nowhere. She was helpless, and with every punch I gave her, I felt my inner self cry out for me to stop. Aerith looked up me sadly and then pushed herself up, and hugged me with tears in her eyes. Her body was covered in bruises that I gave her, I made her cry, and yet there she was hugging me. It was then that my inner soul threw me back into reality. I looked down at her in shock at what I did. My whole body trembled with sadness as I felt her face with one of my hands. And in the most pitiful voice I asked an invisible force, my voice cracking, "What have I done...?"

And then I fainted; only hearing Aerith's sobs as she held me in her arms.


	13. The Disease

Chapter 13: The Disease

I awoke in a small house as an old man in a blue robe with an insanely long white beard helped Aerith heal herself. I looked at them and rubbed my eyes, still feeling the pain in my heart for what I had to Aerith. Aerith didn't even bother healing the rest of her wounds when she saw me wake up. She quickly rushed over, and hugged me, saying softly, "Cloud..."

The old man sighed, and said in a wise voice, "Aerith...are you sure you should be moving around like that? Your injuries aren't fully healed..."

Aerith turned around with a smile, and said, "I guess you're right Merlin, but first I need to ask Cloud something. Could you please leave for a minute?"

Merlin sighed, and said, "Aerith..."

Aerith frowned, and said, "Merlin! I can handle this. I promise...I'll be okay."

Merlin grumbled and sighed again, giving in. As he walked him outside I heard him mumble, "What stubborn students I have..."

The moment the door closed, I looked up at Aerith sadly, and said, "I'm sorry, Aerith. Please...forgive me."

Aerith smiled at me kindly and said, "Oh Cloud, I forgave you before you even touched me. But there is something...we need to discuss..."

I suddenly got afraid, and asked in a panicked voice, "Is this about me eating all the pie and not saving you a piece?"

"No..."

"Is this about Cid downloading those pictures of us doing intimate things onto the internet?"

"No!"

"So what is it?"

Aerith sighed, and sat next to me, and took my hands in her own, and said, "Cloud...what's wrong with your arm?"

She stared into my eyes with a worried look on her face. And I looked back at her with an ashamed expression on my face, knowing I couldn't lie to her anymore. I took one of her hands and looked to the side, too sad to face her, and answered, "Aerith...I'm sick..."

And I started explaining everything. I told her everything about Sephiroth, about what he did, and about the growing disease in me, and as I told her this I could see Aerith's expression getting sadder and sadder. She then looked at me with a determined look in her eyes, and said, "You aren't going to die, Cloud. I will do everything in my power to find a cure, because...because Cloud, you are _my_ boyfriend and Sephiroth will get your body and soul over my tortured and dead body!"

I looked at her shocked. I had never heard Aerith say something like that before, and it made me feel like I was invincible. And it was then that I stood up on the bed, and screamed, "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!"

Aerith grinned at me slyly, and said, "You got that from _Titanic_, didn't you?"

I then sat back down and said in a playful tone, "Darn you..."

I soon proceeded to tickle her, and she giggled wildly. Eventually I stopped, staring into her eyes, and she smiled, and said, "I promise, Cloud, I won't let you suffer anymore..."

And suddenly she kissed me more passionately then she had ever kissed me. I returned the kiss and the fire between us increased. As she guided me, we helped each other remove some clothing, but the moment was ruined as Merlin walked back into the house, and saw us. He gave us an all-knowing stare, and said, "Oh, so _that's_ what you wanted to talk to him about, eh?"

Aerith started to blush a deep red, while I was grinning a goofy smile, as I said loudly, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"


	14. The Question and the Twisted Answer

Chapter 14: The Question and the Twisted Answer

When we got back to the castle, Aerith and I went straight to the library. We didn't leave that room, not once. We stayed there for weeks, maybe months, I eventually lost track of time. All we could do is read as much as we could and search for a cure. We didn't tell the others, but merely said we had research to attend to, and instead suggested while we were working in the library for them to work on the restoration of Hollow Bastion. I was getting worried about Aerith as I saw her get weaker and weaker from those sleepless nights. I once asked her to sleep, and she refused, and eventually fainted from exhaustion. That made me worry even more. And as I began die through those months, I could see Aerith die with me, as if she was linked to my heart. The thing was...she was dying more quickly than I, and I could feel my heart break, feeling the guilt swelling up inside of me. I did not want to see her die, but she wouldn't stop reading those books even when I begged her. Was she really so in love with me that she would give up her life to save mine? And it was that one day when she found something, something...terrible. As I saw her body tremble I looked at her with wide eyes as she turned to me with a defeated look on her face. In the most shocked voice that had ever past her beautiful lips, she read, "The only way to heal Geostigma is to find access to the _Healing Waters_. But to summon the legendary _Healing Waters_, which lie in the core of the planet, there must be...a human sacrifice..."


	15. A Tortured Soul

dramatic music plays things are about to get quite dark in the story now children, so for anyone who cannot handle reading about things such as blood, murder, torture, suicide, and insanity, you might want to avoid the rest of this story. this is not the end people, but i just warn u all in advance. Enjoy these next two chapters. Oh and also, things are about to get majorly AU and OOC for Aerith

Chapter 15: A Tortured Soul 

We stayed silent for awhile, and I looked up at the sky asking an invisible force, "The Gods...we are just their playthings, aren't we?"

Aerith slumped to the ground, and sighed aloud. Her eyes were blank as she whispered, "All that work...and only to get this answer..."

I walked over to Aerith and tried to touch her, but she flinched at my touch. She didn't break down this time, instead she pushed me away from her and stood up with a hopeful look plastered on her face. "I won't...I won't lose you to the darkness! I will find a way to stop this disease even if I am the human sacrifice!"

I stood up even more quickly then she had, and glared at her angrily. I was angry, but istead I pulled her into a tight embrace, and whispered in a dark voice, "Don't you _ever_ say that again..."

Aerith's eyes widened and she tensed up in my arms, but soon relaxed. And soon she replied, her devastated and defeated voice cracking, "I'm sorry Cloud. I can't save you. I'm so weak, and selfish. I just wanted you to be by my side forever, and I...I can't do anything about it! Merlin oce said he dreamed that would save the world, but I can't help anyone. I wish I was a savior, because...because I want to save you, Cloud!"

And then I looked into her eyes as she began to cry, and kissed her sweet lips, holding back tears of my own that wanted to come out. I wanted to be with Aerith. I always wanted to keep on hearing her laughter, seeing her smile, and I wanted to grow old with her, but I couldn't. Aerith wasn't the weak one here, I was for losng hope...


	16. Depression

Chapter 16: Depression

When we finally left the library, we told everyone about what was going on inside of me. Tifa cried, Cid sighed sadly, Yuffie hugged me in sadness while crying, and Leon was quieter than ever. And Aerith? Aerith was never the same after that day. She was always smiling at me, but I could sense the sadness behind that smile. It was enough to crush my heart. One day I noticed a cut on her arm, and asked her how she got it, but she merely replied that she just scratched herself. I honestly didn't believe her for second. Each day a new "scratch" would appear on her arms, legs, or sometimes her neck. Everyone noticed, but she refused to tell us what was happening. We all knew that she was suffering, suffering more than all of us together. One night caught her taking a kitchen knife back into her room, and I followed her. As she walked back into her room, I stared at her through the crack in her door. The room was dark, but I could see what she was doing. She stared at the knife with sadness, her tears sparkling and said to herself in despair, "Why can't I save him? Why does it hurt so much? Why can't I be happy? Why can't I save him?!"

And then she raised the knife to her other arm, cutting a deep gash in it. Her tears increased, and in a moment of shock and sadness that she was doing this, I threw open the door, and rushed to her with my arms thrust outward, as I screamed, "STOP IT!"

And for the first time in my life...I cried. The tears wouldn't stop, and she looked up at me with a bewildered look, still clutching the knife, and said in a soft voice, "Cloud? What are..?"

I looked at her sadly. Her eyes were dimming, and I crumpled to the floor in pure despair. I didn't stop crying, and I felt my voice crack as I said, "I'm sorry! I have destroyed you Aerith! Please forgive me! You may live on the outside but I killed your beautiful soul! It's all my fault! It's all my fault for loving you! If I didn't love you, you would still be yourself! It's all my fault! It's all my fault..."

Aerith looked down at me, and stood up. She dropped the bloody knife, and knelt down next to me, holding my head close to her chest. The blood from her arm dripped onto my arm, and her tear drops fell like sparkling diamonds in the moonlight. She held me closer as my body wracked with sobs, and we continued to be like that for the rest of the night. Two star-crossed lovers, destined to suffer pain forever...


	17. My Weakening, Sephiroth's Visit, and

Chapter 17: Cloud's Weakening, Sephiroth's Visit, and A Sacrifice

Time passed, and slowly Aerith regained part of herself. She had stopped cutting herself, and I was glad about that. I could still feel her suffering, but I could also feel her happiness. And as time passed I became weaker, and weaker. No longer was I able to spar the way I used to, or do even simple things as easily. The Geostigma was taking over my body, and the mark had grown all over my arm and on my chest a bit. I spent most of my time in bed, and Aerith would always bring me fresh flowers from our garden and I would always smile as she placed them next to my bed. She would stay next to me as much as she could, meaning when she wasn't working with the Restoration Committee, she was with me. Since I slept most of the time I didn't mind much, though I still really loved it when Aerith was around. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be spending much time with her for much longer. Sephiroth would soon be coming for me. He'd be coming to finish the job and take the remnants of my body to use against everyone. I dreaded that day with regret and anger, but that day was sooner than I thought. 

----

The door to my home opened. I smiled suspecting Aerith, since she usually came home about now. But I was wrong. As I sat up, my eyes widened in rage as Sephiroth stared at me, smiling that sick smile of his. I jumped out of bed, acting as if I wasn't weak at all, and grabbed my sword. I pointed it at him, and shouted, "SEPHIROTH!"

Sephiroth tutted at me, and threw back his long silver hair with not even the slightest sign of intimidation look in his eyes. He then said in a fake benevolent voice, "Oh Cloud, you shouldn't be out of bed in your condition. Why don't you have a seat?!"

And with that he stretched out and arm, lifting me up into the air without even touching me, and slammed me into a wall as I came crashing down onto the floor, my sword still in my hand. I groaned in pain, and glared up at Sephiroth while he laughed at my pitiful state. He continued to speak, "C'mon Cloud can't you do better than that!"

He picked me up in the air once more with that force and slammed me into the floor. "Is this the best you can do, weakling?!"

He slammed me into the wall once more, and grinned evilly. And as he stood there I could feel my strength growing weaker. My vision was going blurry, my breathing was becoming shallow, and I could feel Sephiroth sucking all the life out my body. Sephiroth then rose up his sword above his head, and said, "And now I will give you a new life. I am now your puppet master..."

I closed my eyes, knowing it was the end for me, and I waited for the pain that would kill me to come. But it never came. Instead I felt blood drops fall onto my bare arm. And as I opened my eyes, I saw kind emerald eyes staring down at me, and a smile crossing over beautiful pink lips. A sword pierced through the body that shielded my own. Even Sephiroth seemed a bit caught off-guard as the woman had delayed my death. She smiled at me, and said in a voice that sounded one thousand angels, "Cloud...are you...okay?"

And then her body slumped to the ground, as Sephiroth pulled the blade out of her body, and she fell into my arms. I clutched her body as tears fell from my eyes and onto her colorless cheek. I clutched her tighter as I whispered into her hair, "Aerith? Aerith wake up. This can't be end. We still have more flowers to plant, more memories to make together. Please open your eyes. Please..."

And then I heard Sephiroth say coldly, "What a nuisance. Ugly, little wench..."

And then he kicked her lifeless body, and I snapped. "SEPHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH!"

And suddenly a light exploded from my body, my eyes glowing brightly. Sephiroth was blown back from the power and shielded his eyes from it. And in a god-like voice, I heard myself say, "You will not be forgiven..."

I felt my body lift into the air, my eyes widening in rage, more light flying from my body, directing itself at Sephiroth. It hit him like a thousand volts and he flew back into a wall. He growled, and said, "I'll be back for you, Cloud! Remember this day my puppet!"

And then he disappeared through a portal of darkness. But I was not calm. I continued to float in the air, surrounded by light, as I gazed down at Aeirth with sad eyes. Her limp body was lifted into the air, and she floated into my arms. I held her close to my body, crying sadly as we floated about. And suddenly my door burst open, and I looked up to see Yuffie, Leon, Tifa, and Cid standing there. They looked at me in shock, seeing me cry with Aerith's dead body in my arms. With a look of determination on her face, Yuffie jumped into the whirlwind of light. I heard Leon shout, "Yuffie, wait!"

But Yuffie was already flying over to me. As she reached me, she stared into my eyes with her own sad ones. She pulled me into her arms, and started crying with me. And eventually the light went back down, and we slowly landed onto the floor. And then I passed out in Yuffie's arms, tears still flowing down my cheeks...


	18. The Grieving

Chapter 18: The Grieving

I awoke the next morning with tear stained cheeks, and a hope that what had happened last night was a nightmare. But that was not the case. I looked around the room and saw everyone but the one person I wanted to see. Aerith...Aerith was missing. I felt tears welling up inside of me once more but I forced them down as I said, "Cid...where's Aerith?"

Cid cast his face downward, and stayed quiet. I got frustrated, and jumped out of the bed and grabbed Cid by the collar, shaking him and screaming, "WHERE IS SHE, CID?!"

Cid looked up at my fierce blue eyes with his sad ones, and said in a soft voice, "Cloud...Aerith is dead..."

My face went ashen and I clutched Cid's collar tighter to hold back the tears. Yuffie got up and walked over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. _No. I won't cry. I won't cry! I won't...cry..._

And then I ran out of the room as the tears started to flow freely. I heard Tifa shout my name, but I ignored her. Instead, I rushed through the castle looking for any sign of her. I couldn't believe it. I saw Sephiroth impale Aerith right in front of me, I saw her die, and yet I couldn't make myself believe that she was gone forever. I couldn't believe that she would never smile, cry, laugh, or get angry anymore. And eventually I saw her lying down. She looked so beautiful, and yet the place she was laying down in was a...was a...

"I never wanted to have to see Aerith in a coffin..."

I turned around only to see Leon standing there. He looked at me with that same calm expression he always had, yet it was a cover for his own sadness. I saw it in his eyes. He walked over to the coffin and caressed Aerith's cheek, a small tear falling down his own cheek. He now looked at me with anger. His voice began to crack as he spoke, "I wonder what she saw in you so much that she died for you..."

And then I snapped and yelled at him as my tears flowed down my cheeks as did his own, "You think I wanted to see Aerith in a coffin?! Don't you think that I know better than anyone that Aerith shouldn't be in that coffin!? I loved her! I still love her! And now...and now she's gone because I was too weak to protect her..."

I fell to the ground, punching the ground, and screamed, "DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!"

And Leon? He just stared at me, and soon picked me up. He then punched me in the face as I saw his own tears and sadness. He looked at me and said, "You're such an idiot. Don't you realize that you weren't the only one who loved her? I loved Aerith like a sister, and it hurts that I will never be able to see her again..."

I stared at Leon in shock, and he continued sadly, "You two shared a love that I could never hope to have. And she died for because she loved you. So don't let her death be in vain, Cloud. Don't cry thinking about her. Aerith...would want you to smile instead. So when you remember her...promise me you'll smile..."

I stayed silent for awhile. And then I nodded, grabbed Leon's hand and shook it, saying, "I promise..."

-----

The next day I wore nothing but black, except of the pink ribbon tied about my arm. Everyone wore the pink ribbon on their arm as a remembrance for Aerith. Yuffie and Tifa wore long black dresses, and were quiet as we walked together, as Cid, Leon, and I carried Aerith's coffin. Cid and Leon wore the same this as me. A black silk t-shirt with long black pants and shoes. And where were we walking? I was taking them to the _Secret Garden_ for Aerith's burial. There was a beautiful crystal lake that lay dormant in our garden. Aerith had always loved her flowers and staring at the shining lake, so I decided to place her body in the lake. As we reached the lake, I lifted Aerith out of the coffin, and smiled down at her sadly as I brushed a piece of hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. I rubbed my head against her own and sang into her ear, "_I may not be brave, or strong, or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart, I know. Love will find a way. Anywhere we go we're home, if we are there together. Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through now that I've found you. Love will find a way. I know love will find a way..._"

And with that, I hugged her body for the last time as I walked into the lake, Aerith in my arms. I held her in the center, and stared down at her with sad eyes. I took her hand and kissed it as I placed her hands on her chest. She looked so peaceful, a smile resting upon her beautiful pink lips. She had never stopped smiling, even after death. The sobs from Yuffie could be heard in the background as well as Tifa's as they put aside their differences and held each other in a tight hug. Cid looked up to the sky, and smiled sadly a few tears falling down his cheeks. And Leon just became quiet holding back the tears that threatened to come out. And I let one final tear fall into the lake as I finally let go of Aerith, staring at her still body as it drifted to the bottom of the lake. A light shined down on the spot I placed her and it looked as if a halo was surrounding my angelic flower girl. And I smiled as I bid my last farewell to my only love, Aerith Gainsbourough...


	19. Training, Training and MORE TRAINING!

Chapter 19: Training, Training, and MORE TRAINING!

The day that I put Aerith in that lake was the day I vowed to seek revenge on Sephiroth. I was filled with a new will to live and a new found strength in my heart. I wanted to find out what that white light inside of me was, and I wanted to learn how to get stronger. I knew that white light was the key to defeating Sephiroth, and so I began to train for our next confrontation. I didn't want to run away anymore, I wanted to finally face the darkness inside of me and live for the light that I was discovering. I wanted to live life for myself and for Aerith. But even with this new found power the Geostigma still held me in its deadly grasp, and that...scared me. Yet even though it scared me, I wouldn't give up. Sephiroth once said to me that the devil always came to collect. Now...it was my turn to collect something from Sephiroth. I would make him regret the day he sowed that seed of darkness in me. I would make him pay for stealing my happiness away. I would destroy Sephiroth and finally end my curse.

---

"OUCH! Jesus, Cloud! Lighten up a little on the attacks, would you?! That hurt!"

I looked down at Yuffie and rolled my eyes as I helped her up. We had been training together in the sparring grounds near the castle, and Yuffie was teaching me some shuriken and ninjitsu techniques. Unfortunately for her, I got quite good at them and ended up hitting her hard enough to fall onto the ground. I shrugged my shoulders and said simply, "You know I can't do that..."

Yuffie pouted like a small child, placing her hands on her hips, and glaring at me. She then said in a frustrated tone, "I know, I know. _I must always fight with my true strength if I am ever going to defeat Sephiroth_, right?"

"..."

"Well, whatever. I've had enough sparring for today. I'm not the only one you have to train with anyway..."

And she was right. Everyone had offered to help me get stronger to fight Sephiroth. I guess it was because they wanted to avenge Aerith's death as much as I did and felt that it was their duty to help me get stronger. This meant shuriken and ninjitsu training with Yuffie, perfecting my sword skills with Leon, technology skills and spear training with Cid, martial arts training with Tifa, and magical training with Merlin. It was a lot of work and a lot sweat and a lot other things that led to a very sore body at the end of the day. In the end though, I knew it was worth it. And so as Yuffie walked away, I went on to find Leon for sword training. But things weren't as peaceful in the castle as I thought they were. A fact which I would soon find out...


	20. Darkness Hearts Heartless Returning

Chapter 20: Darkness + Hearts _Heartless_ Returning

As I opened the large, wooden door to the swordsmanship training room, I winced very softly as the echo from the door's loud creek pounded against my eardrums. The swordsmanship training room was always very quiet, and was usually a good place to practice alone and think. It was quite vast, different types of swords hanging from the cobblestone walls, and random, wooden practice dummies were placed up tall all around the room. As I took a step onto the smooth, marble floor, the sound of my boots echoed throughout the room. I looked around the room blankly, a part of my mind tried to lead me to assume I was alone because of darkness and silence of the room, but I knew better. The more intelligent and tactical part of my mind knew that even when Leon wasn't there, the sword keeper was usually sitting quietly in a corner cleaning the sword. The fact the room was insanely dark as well, made me even more suspicious, and I began to think that this was some special training that Leon probably set up. Slowly, I pulled my sword from its sheath, the sound of it being removed breaking the eerie silence. I breathed out calmly, and closed my eyes to concentrate. I gripped the handle of my sword tightly, and got into a fighting stance, listening for even the slightest of sounds. I stood there for ten minutes straight, my eyes still closed, but my senses just as alert. And finally I heard a sound. It was behind me. I opened my eyes, and quickly swerved around, swinging my sword in the direction of the noise, and yelled a small battle cry, "HYAH!"

I expected to hear the sound of clashing metal. I expected hearing Leon grunt in response to blocking my powerful swing. But I heard no such sound. Instead I felt my sword slice right through something, yet heard no scream of pain. I jumped back in surprise and looked at my blade closely. There was no blood, no remnants of human flesh on my blade. Because it was so dark, I couldn't see what _was_ on it quite clearly, especially since my eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, so for a moment I saw nothing. And then I felt my blood run cold with shock and realization. As I stared intensely at my sword, I saw the black tendrils wrapped themselves around my sword, but slowly began to disappear. I looked at what I had struck and saw a black mass disappearing, a single heart floating upward from it. And suddenly I felt a drop of something fall onto my cheek, the warm liquid slide down my cheek. Slowly, I lifted my head to stare at the ceiling. My eyes widened in fear as I discovered the reason the room was so dark. The ceiling, no the whole room, was covered in a dark substance. And suddenly a flashback came into my mind.

_"Mom! Mom, where are you?!" my thirteen year old self screamed out in loneliness.  
I ran around the town of Hollow Bastion as I saw the buildings of my hometown go up in flames. I had been separated from my mother, and Aerith was nowhere to be seen. Tears were streaming down my face, and I was gasping for breath. I could barely walk, but still pushed forward. My eyes darted around frantically for any sign of my mother or Aerith, and clutched my sword tighter than ever. "They" had attacked us out of nowhere, and were led by the madman who let "them" into our world, his ultimate creation leading the armies. Sephiroth, master of darkness, the general for all heartless, and the evil spawn created by Xehanort to spread his seed.   
I turned a corner and ran towards my house, only to find it burned down, and my mother's bloody and mutilated corpse on the cold ground. Her blond hair was disheveled and matted with blood. It looked as though "they" had literally pulled off her arms and legs, but that wasn't the part that made me lose myself to rage and inner anguish. My mother's corpse that not only been pulled apart...but her chest had been ripped open. Her ribcage stuck out of her body at different angles, blood pouring out of her chest. And..."they" were leaned over her chest, consuming my mother's pure heart, their black, grubby hands digging themselves deeper and deeper into her chest. At that moment I only felt rage, and rushed at "them" in utter despair, and screamed, "GET THE #$ AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARDS!"  
Before "they" could attack me, I sliced them all in half. When they were all killed, I knelt next to my mother's mutilated body in tears, and soon lay down next to her, and hugged what was left of her. I didn't want to see her like this, so I closed my eyes, and said softly, "Good-night, Mom..."  
The next thing I remember hearing after that was Sephiroth's demented laughter, and the pain in arm and heart..._

As that sad memory came back, I was brought out of my trance when the sword keeper's head dropped in front of me, landing on the ground with a splat. I stumbled backwards, and began to shake terribly. And for the first time in awhile, I felt utterly afraid. I felt my breath get caught in my throat, and began to panic. My legs began to get weak, but I didn't freeze. I knew I had to warn the others that "they" were back. So with all the willpower I had in me, I ran out of the door and screamed as loud as I possibly could, "HEARTLESS!"


	21. We Thought They Were Gone

Chapter 21: We Thought They Were Gone, But We Were Mistaken...

I ran as fast as I could down the hall, screaming as loud as I could. I gasped for breath, and forced myself to look at what was following me. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the large wave of Heartless scattering down the hallway after me. I made myself sprint faster, knowing that I couldn't take ALL of them out by myself. Finally, after all my screaming, someone opened the door to see what was going on. It was a female voice that spoke, "Cloud? What's going on?"

It was Tifa. As I ran down the hall towards her, I just grabbed her wrist and continued running, Tifa stumbling slightly behind me. She was wearing a black fighting outfit, and asked angrily, "Why are you dragging me like this?!"  
I growled and answered back in a slightly aggravated voice, "Why don't you look BEHIND you!?"

And she did, only to have her eyes widen in shock as they fell upon the large numbers of heartless that were making their way down the hallway. She then stared back at me, and pointed at them, her mouth hanging open in shock. I didn't give her a chance to speak, and said simply, "Now that I have you understand the situation, this is the part where you help me SCREAM!"

Tifa merely nodded, and began to run faster, as we screamed at the same time, "HEARTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!"

Now that we had two very loud voices screaming, everyone in the castle finally came down to where Tifa and I were (the first floor), only to see the large mass of Heartless coming. As we met up with Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Merlin, we ran past the shocked gang of people, and yelled, "RUN, YOU IDIOTS!"

And they followed our advice. I knew that if we fought now, we'd be able to keep the large group at bay at the castle, but first I needed to tell the group of screaming people that. I swerved around and stopped, making the group stop as well. I stared at them and said seriously, "We have to keep them at bay here. If we do that the town will be safe..."

I was soon interrupted by Cid, who said, "YOU GOTTA BE JOKIN', CLOUD! HOW CAN WE FIGHT DAT MANY HEARTLESS!"

I glared at him, but before I said anything, Yuffie was at my side yelling, "We're the Hollow bastion Restoration Committee! WE'LL FIND A WAY! NOW LET'S KICK SOME HEARTLESS BUTT!"

She smiled at me, and I nodded back at her as if to say, _Thanks..._

I slowly pulled out my sword, the Heartless coming closer. I then said one final sentence to the group, "Let's do this for Aerith..."

And with that I leapt at the group of Heartless, bringing my sword down on them. The Heartless began to scatter into groups, trying to climb up the walls and into the town. But we wouldn't give them the chance to repeat the disaster from six years ago. Tifa used her martial arts to knock them down from the wall, and I heard grunt as one scratched her arm. Cid threw her a potion, while stabbing Heartless with his spear. Leon was battling next to me, both of us yelling as we sliced the Heartless in half, three at a time. Yuffie threw her shuriken around, disappearing from sight before the Heartless could attack her. Merlin used his magic to take care of the Heartless, getting rid of them in bunches. We fought for what seemed like hours, but more Heartless just kept on coming. We were all back to back now, and Yuffie was wheezing as she said, "Cloud, this isn't working! We need to get out of here!"

I glanced back at her, and replied, "But if we leave now, they'll use the bridge to get into the town. We can't leave..."

Leon responded to my comment with a nervous tone in his voice, "But if we stay, _we_ die..."

I growled and said, "Then you go, but I'm staying here! I won't run away like last time! They won't destroy anymore homes!"

Tifa soon remarked in a worried voice, "Cloud, that's SUICIDE! You can't beat them on your own!"

Cid continued with Tifa, "AND WE DON'T NEED TO BURY ANOTHER PERSON THIS MONTH, DAMNIT!"

I cut a Heartless down and looked away from the group sadly. I knew they were right. Everyone was already sad enough after losing Aerith; they didn't deserve to go through another loss like that. Plus I knew that if Aerith was here she'd be saying the same thing. I was just about to tell them to retreat, when Merlin said, "I can do something. I'll use my magic to destroy the castle, thus making them fall into a ditch below, and the transport us out of here! Now, watch a true mage at work."

And with that, Merlin lifted himself up into the air, and screamed, "EXPLOSION!"

And, you could pretty much guess what happens after that. There was a huge explosion that destroyed the ground beneath us. The group and I began to fall down the ditch with the Heartless, but were soon caught inside a large bubble and were brought to land safely. The Heartless let out a scream of anger as we watched them fall down into the ditch. Merlin soon landed next to us, holding his staff close to him. And as we all stared into the now pitch black ditch, Merlin's wise voice was heard through the silence, saying, "I had believed the only remnants of darkness that was left in the world was Sephiroth, and that the rest was over and done with. But now I see that I was truly mistaken..."


	22. A Dream? Or Was It A Reality?

Chapter 22: A Dream? Or Was This A Reality From Long Ago?

Thanks to Merlin's magic we had been able to keep the Heartless at bay, and warn the town's people of their return. They were scared, and were rightfully so, but we helped ease their doubts. The Restoration Committee would take a handle on the situation now. We had stopped the Heartless for now, but with consequences. The castle...was destroyed, and we were left homeless. Well, except for Merlin and me. Merlin offered everyone to live at his cottage, even me, though he knew I already had a place. But everyone knew that was also where Aerith had been...murdered. Even though I hadn't gone back there since she died, I declined Merlin's offer, preferring to be alone. As we all went our respective ways, we agreed to have a meeting the next morning to discuss what our next move would be, and separated, each of us in a somber mood.

----

I stood outside my old house for awhile, just staring at it. I began to wish I had taken up Merlin's offer, but knew I'd have to come back here sooner or later. I sighed, and said, "Might as well make it sooner..."

Slowly, I opened the door to the cottage, a cloud of dust blowing in my face, making me cough. I looked at my surroundings as I took small steps inside, the wooden floor creaking slightly. Nothing had changed. Everyone had helped me put the furniture back to the way it was before I created a small tornado in my house. The only thing that had changed was the large amount of dust that now covered the room. I groaned, annoyed at the fact I would have to clean this all up now when I really just wanted to sleep. I looked around for the duster, vacuum, broom, and trash can, and found them quickly enough, and then got to work. I cleaned for about two to three hours, and when I was done, fell down on my bed with a _plop_. I was still uneasy about being here again, but tried not to remember Aerith's death, but instead thought of the happy times I spent with her here. I had made a promise to Leon, after all, but in the solitude of my own home felt no desire to keep it. I stared up at the ceiling and breathed out slowly.   
Eventually, my eyes began to droop, until I fell into a deep sleep. And it was that night I dreamed...

_I was floating up in the air, as I watched a scene below me. A young boy with long, silver hair and green eyes sat on the cold, tile floor, as he played by himself with broken toys. He looked to be about only ten years old, and had a very skinny figure. As I watched him closely, I recognized him as my enemy. Sephiroth. I tried to scream his name, but no sound came out. I tried to get closer to him, but I couldn't move, thus leaving me to watch as the scene began to unfold. The younger Sephiroth raised his head, and stood up slowly as he walked towards a small window. My body moved closer to the window, letting me see what he was watching. He still couldn't see me, but I saw everything. He pressed his face closer to the window as he watched the snow fall gently outside. Out in the snow was a young girl his age. She was...dancing. Her figure moved beautifully as the snow that reflected splendidly in the moonlight twinkled around her. He long brown hair was out loosely, and blew around her face and figure in the cold wind. She smiled a kind smile as she danced and her jade green eyes held such kindness in them not even an angel could compare. Even though it was freezing outside, she wore only a pink nightgown and ballerina point slippers. Her movements were graceful beyond imagination, and I could swear I was watching a Christmas angel and not a ten year old girl. I knew this feeling. I recognized it almost instantly. Aerith. He was watching Aerith. I stared down at the younger version Sephiroth in shock as he began to smile a kind smile. I had never him like this before. He pressed his hand against the glass as if trying to reach her, a look of love and admiration in his eyes. And then I heard something shatter. It was the glass from the window, he had broken it. Two black wings sprouted from his back as he flew out the broken window and towards the younger version of Aerith. Aerith stopped dancing as she watched him land in front of her, and stared at him cautiously, backing away slightly. Sephiroth smiled at her, and advanced towards her slowly. Aerith whimpered in fear and backed away again. Sephiroth stared at her with a confused look on his face, trying to figure out why she was acting like this. Aerith blinked a few times, teardrops sticking to her eyelashes. She clutched a pendant that hung from a necklace she was wearing and asked fearfully, "Wh-who are you?"  
Sephiroth smiled at her again and said kindly, "I'm Sephiroth. Will you dance with me?"  
He held a hand out to her, and Aerith stared at it cautiously. She gulped, and with a shaky hand, took his hand in her own. Sephiroth began to twirl her around, Aerith growing less nervous around him. Eventually, she began to dance with him, no longer afraid, her beauty shining next to Sephiroth's dark demeanor. I watched in awe, and couldn't help but smile at how kindly Aerith had treated Sephiroth. But soon the dance ended, and Aerith let go of Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth stared at her happily, and then asked excitedly, "Would you like to play with me? I have toys, and we can have lots of fun!"  
Aerith smiled brightly and nodded. Sephiroth took her hand in his own once more, but they wouldn't have a chance to play. Suddenly a man came with a large army of soldiers. Apparently, they had been watching Sephiroth and had seen his as a monster. They ripped Aerith away from Sephiroth, and began to beat the terrified Sephiroth. Aerith begged them to stop, but their beatings did not let up. Then the leader pulled out a sword of light and shouted, "GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF DARKNESS, YOU DEMON!"  
And with that he brought it down on Sephiroth. And as it happened, Sephiroth's eyes widened in terror, and he screamed in fear, a black aura shooting from his body and stabbing the man in his abdomen. The attacker was dead before he hit the ground. Sephiroth began to lose control, and the result ended with dead bodies surrounding him, all except Aerith, who stared at him in utter fear. He looked at her with wide eyes of realization, and said in a pleading tone that sounded as if it were on the brink of insanity, "Don't go, angel. Please. Play with me. Be mine. Please..."  
But Aerith merely screamed in horror, a white light shooting from her pendant, until it engulfed everything. The last thing I saw was the mad look in Sephiroth's eyes before the light swallowed him..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I screamed in fear as I awoke from my sleep, clutching my sheets so tightly my knuckles were as white as them. I panted for breath, feeling the cold sweat on my body. I looked around and clutched my head, saying fearfully, "A dream. It was a dream. No. It wasn't a dream. That was the past. Sephiroth loved...Aerith..."


	23. Memoirs of Tifa

Chapter 23: Memoirs of Tifa

_Why me? Why does it _always _have to be meeeeee?_

These were my thoughts as I trudged down the street towards Merlin's cottage, the rain falling in large, heavy droplets and onto my whole body. I had a large scowl on my face, my eyes blazing with a mix irritation and confusion, large dark circles hanging under them. My shoulders were slumped over and I felt my body become even more weighed down with the wet clothes that kept absorbing the water. I looked up at the sky angrily and growled as if to curse the Gods above for not only showing me how my arch-nemesis tried to elope with my lover when they were TEN, but to also curse them for topping off my miserable day with this damn rain! ...As you can all see, I wasn't in the..._best_ of moods and the rest of my day wasn't _any_ better.

Finally, I made it to Merlin's place, utterly soaked and utterly pissed off. I knocked on the door as calmly as I could, not wanting to lash out at my friends. But there was no answer. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and knocked a little louder this time. Still, there was no answer. Now I was growing very impatient with them. While they were nice and warm in the cottage, I was freezing my ass off outside in the wind and rain, and that image did NOT sit with me well. So now out of anger, I banged as hard as I could on the door and screamed loudly, "OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR! IT'S CLOUD!"

I breathed out a loud and angry growl, glaring at the door with blood red eyes, my hands turning into fists at my sides, clenching and unclenching. I gritted my teeth, continuing to stare at that door, until someone FINALLY came and opened up the damn thing. And of all the people it had to be, it had to be Miss Wanna-be-Aerith/nagging bitch. Tifa, the last person I wanted to talk to right now. She rubbed her ruby eyes sleepily, clearing her vision so she could see me clearly. She was wearing a long, red, silk nightgown with thin straps to hold it up, a large amount of cleavage appearing, and I couldn't help but notice the seductive looks she was giving me. And my reaction? I just pushed past her and into the house, leaving a wet trail behind me. She looked over at my with a concerned gleam in her eye, but also a slightly annoyed look as well. She closed the door slowly and yawned as she said softly, "It's 2:30 in the morning, Cloud... Why exactly are you here? I thought we agreed on 9:00..."

I swerved around at her, and snapped, "I just wanted to come, okay?! I am having a bad night!"

She jumped back in surprise, a startled look covering her whole expression. I breathed out slowly, rubbing my forehead as I searched for the right words. I squeezed my eyelids together tightly, as I said calmly, "I'm...sorry, Tifa. I just really don't feel well..."

Tifa smiled sweetly at me as I looked at her and she giggled. She put her hands behind her back and said, "Well...look at you! Of course you wouldn't be feeling well! You're completely soaked! Don't worry though. I'll get some of Cid's clean pajamas, a bathrobe, some blankets, and a towel so you can dry off, okay?"

And then off she went to fetch the things she claimed she was going to get. I looked at her blankly and sighed. Maybe she wasn't _so_ bad. I sighed again, and sat down on one of the wooly chairs as I began to remove my boots and socks and then removed my t-shirt. It was then that Tifa came back into the room with all the items she had gotten. As she looked at my half-naked body I saw a pink flush rise to her cheeks, but I chose to ignore it. Shyly she handed me the things, turning away as I began to change. We were silent for awhile, until Tifa asked out of the blue, "Do you still miss her?"

I was caught off guard by her question and stumbled a bit on my footing. I smiled sadly and replied in a quiet tone, "Everyday. That's...actually why I'm here. I had a weird vision of some sort about her and wanted to be surrounded by friends..."

I didn't know why I was telling her this, but I felt like it was okay. And then another flashback came into my head.

_"Tifa... You're the best friend I've ever had. Thank you..."  
Tifa's younger self just smiled at me, and said sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "But I'm no Aerith..."_

Those pain-filled words echoed throughout my mind and I found myself feeling a little guilty. As I finished dressing, I mumbled, "You can turn around now..."

And she did. But as she faced me I did not see a happy smile that I had opened up to her, but a saddened one. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she advanced towards me quickly, wrapping her arms around my waist. As she buried her face in my chest, she said in a weak tone, "I'm sorry..."

And at that moment, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and replied in my own sad tone, "For what? You weren't the one who-"

"No... I'm sorry for always watching... For not stopping her from going with Sephiroth that day. I almost left her in the snow. But then you came. You didn't even know really her, and you ran past me to her with so much love and care in your eyes. I saw that love and I knew you were no longer mine. And I...hated her for that. I couldn't even be sad at her funeral because I was so jealous! I cried in disgust for myself! So...I'm sorry, Cloud... I'm sorry for loving you so selfishly. I'm so sorry..."

I felt myself nod in understanding. So...she knew about my vision of the past. She and I were there so many years ago, the years I couldn't fully remember. We were together on the day I fell in love with a fallen angel. I didn't say anything more. Instead I just held Tifa tighter to my chest to comfort her, her muffled cries vibrating throughout my body. And then we sat down on the couch, and fell asleep, both of us with tear-stained cheeks. And finally, we reunited as childhood friends...


	24. Waking Up With A Plan

Chapter 24: Waking Up With a Plan

My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes slowly. I could feel the crust in the corners of my eyes and began to pick it out with my left hand while rubbing my eyes sleepily at the same time. I yawned loudly, smacking my lips together in a careless manner as my vision came into focus. I now cast my eyes downward only to find a sleeping figure next to me. I recognized her instantly. That long, dark brown hair, the silk nightgown, and that curvy figure. Tifa. I sighed out loud and thought to myself, _She must have fallen asleep with me last night..._

I frowned slightly and looked at the clock. It was 7:00 a.m. and no one was up yet. I decided mentally that the best thing to do right now would be to wake Tifa up before anyone came in here and got the wrong idea. Shaking her slightly I said in a groggy tone, "Tifa, wake up."

Tifa now rolled onto my lap, smiling gleefully with her eyes still closed. In reply she said in drowsy way, "Stop eating those mushrooms, Captain Wallawash... They'll give you...air conditioners..."

She the rolled over on her side, breathing deeply, leaving me in the same position I was before, except now I was thinking about who Captain Wallawash was and why mushrooms were going to give him air conditioners. On the inside I felt like laughing at her stupidity, but on the outside I just raised an eyebrow, and shook her harder, saying a little louder, "Wake up, Tifa! You can think about Captain What's-His-Face later! Get offa me!"

But Tifa stayed in that same position, refusing to get up. I sighed in defeat. There was not a force in this world that could get her up now. Slowly, ever so slowly, I lifted her head from my lap, and got up from the couch as I placed her head back down on the soft cushion gently. I nodded with a sense of achievement, though I don't know why. Quietly I walked over to the window to see if the rain had let up at all. As I moved aside the curtain, I sat down to see what was going on. My face fell as I saw the rain continuing to fall down in huge droplets, thunder clashing, and lightning raging. I could even swear I saw some hail as well. I grimaced and said out loud, "I'm guessing that would be a _no_, right?"

Thunder raged once more as if to reply to my statement and I muttered in response, "Yep. Definitely a _no_..."

I sighed again and looked over at Tifa. I wondered how she could sleep through a blazing storm like this; then again I slept through it for a few hours too. I stared out the window again and began to think. My mind wandered off to the dream of the past I had. It was still hard for me to actually believe Sephiroth was attempting to elope with my lover. To me, it made no sense. He kills her, and then _kicks_ her dead body, and yet he _loves_ her?! That guy really has screwball way of showing affection, but than again this Sephiroth we're talking about. EVERYTHING that guy did was somehow utterly messed up. I sighed again, more sadly this time though. Aerith. I wonder...how she's doing up in Heaven and all. Nothing was the same when she left. Everything that she made look pink, purple, and orange now looked so dull and gray to me. When she left us, when she left me, not only did I lose a part myself, but I lost the sense I had that made me see the beauty in life. "Damn it, Sephiroth..."

Even with the Heartless back, even with the Restoration Committee's duties on my shoulders, all I could think about was my revenge. It was the thing that kept me going. If it weren't for that driving need in me to kill Sephiroth my whole will to live would be gone. If it wasn't for this sickness in me and the need to get rid of it, I would never stand up again. If it wasn't for Aerith and the memories she left me I would let myself die at Sephiroth's hand. 

And suddenly in the midst of my daydreaming an idea came to my mind. The Keyblade Master! He could help me find Sephiroth! Sephiroth worked with Heartless meaning he was not only after hearts and power, but the Keyblade as well! A new feeling hope seemed to blossom inside my stomach as I felt myself grin with an odd satisfaction. The Keyblade Master...my ticket to finally ending my nightmare. In a voice softer than a whisper, I said, "Sephiroth...your day will soon come..."

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?! JEEZ CLOUD, SHUT UP!"

I turned around only to see Tifa giving me a sleepy, but angry glare. I sighed in a slightly annoyed way and thought, _Of course. NOW she wakes up... At least, I have my revenge. I'll just think about multiple ways to slice up Sephiroth and I'll be fiiiiiiiiiiiine..._


	25. The Keyblade Master

Thanks fer the comments everyone. Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. I had major writer's block and lot's of school work to catch up on, so...yeah. LOL. Anyway here's chapter 25. ENJOY! D

Chapter 25: The Keyblade Master

"So, Cloud's job will be to track down Sephiroth, Tifa will find some…_thing_ that can possibly contact Aerith in the Lifestream, Cid and Merlin will work on making a defense system against the Heartless, and Yuffie and I will patrol the grounds as well as find as much information on the Heartless as we can and why they've returned."

We all stared at Leon, not only out of respect, but also...out of shock. That was...the most anybody had ever heard him say since...forever. He was always quiet, much quieter than I, and that…is saying something. He was so quiet in fact, sometimes I forgot he was there. It was the eerie type of silence that made you squirm in discomfort, but it was also a powerful attribute to have in battle. It made him quite sneaky, so in that sense his silence and odd invisibility made him a deadly opponent. That and a lot of girls seemed to like his "quiet intensity", except for Aerith. She had always teased him about it, but not too much since he spoke to her more than most people. I let out a sigh. The anniversary of her death...was tomorrow. It had already been a year. It was...kind of surprising actually. It felt as if no time had passed at all. As if...it had happened yesterday and not a year ago. I would still let myself get somewhat excited when ever I saw someone in a pink dress, whenever I heard a door in my house or room open, thinking that she was going to be standing next to be, smiling that gentle smile of her's like she always did.

"Cloud? Cloud!"

I turned around and muttered in a spaced out way, "Huh?"

Tifa frowned at me and said in an annoyed manner, "Weren't you listening? Tomorrow we're leaving the trainees Kyo and Rose in charge of guarding the town! After all...we gotta visit...Aerith..."

I let myself lower my gaze onto the floor and clenched my fist, as I slowly breathed out a depressed, "Yeah... I know..."

The whole demeanor of the group had suddenly become dark, especially mine. Nobody liked to talk about what happened a year ago. Nobody really mentioned Aerith much anymore at all, except once or twice in a happy memory. Even then...it was sad to remember she couldn't reminiscence with us anymore. She couldn't just walk up to us and laugh, or smile, or even get angry. We didn't want to remember that she wasn't here anymore, physically anyway.

I raised myself up from my seat and then walked over to the door. My boots echoed throughout the silent house and I heard myself whisper, "See you tomorrow…"

With that final statement, I turned the squeaky doorknob and walked outside. I looked up at the sky and shielded my eyes from the bright sun with slight irritation. I always had a problem with the weather here, ever since I was a young kid. It would rain really hard and then the sun would just blare so brightly that if you stared at the sky for less than a minute it felt as if your eyes would pop out of your sockets. You didn't even have to stare at the sun to get that effect. You could look at a cloud and it would be just as bad. But Aerith always loved this weather, and would call me emo since I would have a black umbrella over my head when it got this sunny. She used to tease me so much about that.

_Aerith…I wonder…would laugh me for acting like this now…?_

I sighed out somberly and lowered my head in shame. How I wish…I could have saved her… Sadly, I continued walking down my path until a reached a wall that cast a shadow across the cobblestone street. Trying to save myself from this damned light, I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes for a moment. I began to think of some way I could use the Keyblade master in my plans for Sephiroth. I hated using Sora in this way, but…I didn't have any munny for a Gummi ship and he was able to travel worlds unlike myself. Plus that holy blade of his is amazing. Single handedly, he beat Sephiroth once. I needed that strength again, especially since I wasn't…my old self anymore. I could still feel Sephiroth's seed within me…the Geostigma. This disease was quite a hindrance in battle, and my skills were dulling because of it. It was that light that I had somehow awakened in that moment of desperation a year ago that had kept me alive this long. It had opened up my will to live, even though I still didn't even know what it was exactly. What…what was that light? Was my own?

_I don't get anything anymore…_

The edges of my lips pointed downwards and I groaned in aggravation. It was all just so confusing.

And then suddenly…I was thrown out of my own thoughts by three happy voices. One of these voices being a voice I really wanted to hear.

"Oh, Cloud!"

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to keep my cool, and not jump for joy that my ticket to finding Sephiroth just appeared right in front of me. I looked at Goofy, who smiled that, well, goofy smile of his. Then I stared at Donald who asked curiously in his weird and almost not understandable voice, "Whatcha doin?"

I stayed quiet for awhile, not wanting them to see me without my cool front. Calmly, yet with slight anticipation in my voice I replied, "I'll get him. This time we'll settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me."

Donald raised an eyebrow and commented, "I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud."

I felt myself flinch slightly, but because of the shade, the group of people before me didn't see my slight movement. Inside I was screaming at myself to calm down. There was no way they could know about the Geostigma. No bloody way! Yet even though I felt much discomfort on this topic, I said coldly, "If I do, it's his fault."

Sora now questioned, 'Whose?"

"Sephiroth. Tell me if you see him."

"Okay. Tell me what he looks like."

_You fought him already, AND beat him in combat, yet you FORGOT what he LOOKED like?! Sephiroth kind of stook out! How could someone forget him!? What an idiot!_

This is what I wanted to say to the kid, but instead this came out. "Silver hair. Carries a long sword."

Sora sonn put a big grin across his face, and nodded, saying in his cheerful voice, "Sure, we'll be seeing you, Cloud!"

Inside I was dancing and shouting for joy. My plan…my plan was working! Yes! _GOD DOES LOVE ME!_

But even so, I was risking a lot when I asked Sora to look for Sephiroth for me. I was risking this kid's life, just like I was risking my own. Before Sora went away completely I shouted after him in an anticipated, yet concerned tone, "Be careful. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way."

Sora nodded back at me and smiled a genuine smile while saying, "Don't worry, Cloud. We'll be fine. I would be more worried about Aerith if I were you."

He then gave me wink and ran down the stairs with Donald and Goofy before I could say anything to him. Before I could tell him…that Aerith was dead…


	26. She's Gone

I would like to thank everyone for their support. I know this update came sooner than expected, but this is because I will not be able to write again for quite some time. After vacation ends, my computer privileges at my mother's house will be taken away again. Because I live with my mom more than I do with my dad, I won't be able to update as much as I can now over the coarse of my vacation while my computer privileges are still, um, usable. So please enjoy the updates I give you now. Hopefully they'll be very good since these last chapters will be the final ones and then it will be on to the next fan fiction I have up my sleeve. Anyway here is chapter 26. Please enjoy.

Chapter 26: She's…Gone

I felt myself lose control over my emotions as I saw Sora run off to be welcomed back by everyone else. I didn't want him to figure out for himself that Aerith was dead, that I had watched her die in front of me without doing anything to stop Sephiroth's madness. And why?! Because I was weak! Because I can't protect the people I love! Because I am just a…puppet. And Sephiroth is the one pulling my strings…

"Sora! Wait!"

I found myself chasing after the younger boy, my cold and demanding front losing its effect. I wanted to be the one to tell him. I should be the one to explain…everything. I chased after him, going as fast as my legs were willing to take me. But this kid was very fast. I began to worry about reaching him in time. Of course…I was not able to. Yuffie got to the kid first and I was forced to hide away outside of Merlin's house. Quietly I listened to the conversation they were having, looking through the window covertly like some little kid peeping in on an adult conversation. I sighed and my eyes softened slightly, letting the pain I held within reveal itself as I watched Sora search around for Aerith. At a moment like this, it was hard for anyone who knew what happened to Aerith to watch him without wanting to tear yourself apart.

His smile was still spread across his face, as he placed his hands behind his head, saying in his carefree manner, "I bet she's off reading a magic book, right Donald? Remember when we caught her reading all those books before? She was so embarrassed! Haha!"

Yuffie was the first to cry in the room. Unable to hold back the emotions running through her, she let the tears spill down her pale cheeks, her eyes becoming red from these bitter and stinging tears. Sora stopped smiling instantly as he looked at the sight of the tearful Yuffie. He always knew her to be a cheerful person who always had a grin on her face and a joke up her sleeve. So…it wasn't a surprise when he was shocked to see her, of all people, actually crying. "Yuffie…are you…okay?"

Yuffie didn't speak in fear of completely breaking down as she bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. She clenched her fists at her sides and lowered her head in shame. Donald and Goofy looked at each other with confused faces, but soon found themselves tearing up as well. Goofy rubbed his eyes, saying, "Aw shucks, Yuffie. Ya got us crying now too…"

Leon then looked up from the corner he was standing in and said softly, "She's…gone…"

Sora raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who's gone? Did someone go away on a trip?"

Sora was confused and just stared at the whole group. Tifa let a single tear dribble down her cheek. Cid just wiped his nose and averted his eyes from the younger boy, not wanting to stare him in the face when Leon said what needed to be said. Leon finally stepped from the corner and stood in front of Sora with sad, gray eyes. He patted the boy's head in a fatherly manner and said gently, "Aerith…is dead, Sora…"

Sora's eyes widened in shock and then suddenly filled with tears. And like everyone else in that room, he cried. He cried loudly like a small child, and let himself fall into Leon's hug. Leon was one of the closest people to Sora, kind of like his older brother. Everyone knew at that moment that Leon was definitely the most suited person to comfort Sora right now, especially since he had a soft spot for the little guy. Not to mention this was probably the first time Sora ever had to deal with the actual death of a close friend like Aerith. Donald and Goofy embraced Sora in a hug, crying their eyes out now as well. I didn't want to enter at that moment, yet felt the need to tell Sora the rest of the story myself. Standing up and sucking in air to calm myself, I opened the door only to meet have my eyes meet with Sora's. He ripped himself from Leon's hug and ran at me with angry tears stinging those defiant features he revealed in his expression. He began to pound on my chest screaming at me, "Why?! Why didn't you protect her!? You were supposed to make sure she didn't get hurt! You were supposed to find your light with her, remember!?"

Leon interrupted and said calmly, "Sora…"

But Sora ignored him continuing to stare into my eyes tearfully and shouted, "REMEMBER?!"

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him and continued to let him pound on me, wincing at the pain of his fists and the pain held in my own heart. And eventually, I looked upward at the ceiling, a small tear falling down my face, only to land on his. Sora suddenly stopped pounding on me, only to look at me once more. But this time he saw a broken man as he looked at me. A crying, broken man who couldn't even bring life or happiness to the one he treasured the most in life. "I'm sorry, Sora. I couldn't…save her… I can't save anyone. Not my family. Not my friends. Not anyone…"

And with that I looked down at him and smiled sadly, ruffling his hair. "It's ironic, isn't it? I escape the darkness and finally am able to reach my light…only to have it taken away again…"

Sora stared at me with those understanding eyes, and I continued, "Don't lose sight of it. Don't ever let her go, Sora. Keep holding onto her hand even when you can't grip it as tightly as before. Hold on to her…and she will hold on to you…"

And then…I left the house, staring up at that blindingly bright sky, and letting the tears come from it.


	27. The Anniversary

A/N: Finally... I added another chapter. The final few chapters will be presented soon, this being one of them. Burn in the intensity as all is revealed. dramatic music Thanks for staying with me for this long, it is muy appreciated. The next few fanfics will be out reasonablely soon and all will be posted on from this point forward. Thanks so much and enjoy the last few chapters. :)

--

Chapter 27: The Anniversary

The next day we were accompanied by Sora, Donald, and Goofy as we visited Aerith's grave on the anniversary of her death. Sora was still not handling things well, and was taking it just as hard as we all had when she died. He was even bringing her flowers, just like that day. This was not a surprise though since the kid had just found out yesterday. Everyone else had calmed down considerablely, but we were still much more quiet than usual. I had a personal theory as to why everyone had become so emotional yesterday, but never spoke it aloud to the others, though I guess it would not hurt to tell you. It was most likely due to the fact that we had to hurt Sora and Donald and Goofy with this news. We had to tell them knowing the pain they were about to endure from the loss of her and just the thought of experiencing that, well...it left a feeling of guilt inside of all of us. The guilt of not being able to save Aerith, of not being able to protect one of the people in which our worlds revolved around. And then not being able to protect Sora from that pain and grief...it was like not being able to prevent Aerith's suffering and inwardly it hurt us all very deeply. At least...that's what I felt. I don't really know about the others, but I believe that might have been part of the reason for them.

Anyway, back to the events that happened throughout that day. On the walk there, Yuffie and Tifa were talking about something off-topic from today, both of them obviously trying to sound positive around Sora. I guess they were trying to keep the air light around him to save him from another crying fiasco. Leon, Merlin, Cid, and I were quiet on the other hand, knowing that talking right now would just make it awkward for Sora and his companions. It was obvious to see that they weren't handling this news well. Donald sighed more than often and occasionally scratched his beak with a look of irritation and distress. Goofy hadn't laughed once or smiled. In fact, he was pretty much the opposite of his name and was down-right gloomy. But it was Sora who I found was in the saddest state out of all of them. Sora was just a normal kid really, with normal wants and needs like any other teenager his age. He already was under a lot of stress just being the Keyblade Master and having his friends constantly disappear didn't make things any easier for him. Actually being a teenager is pretty bad all on its own, so just adding more drama in that time of your life must have been harder on him than most people could ever imagine. All in all, Sora had never experienced something this intense in his life before. The kid was fifteen, almost Yuffie's age, and had never had to go through the actual death of a friend. Though, no matter what age you are, I doubt anyone would expect this to happen. But when it's the first time for you it just makes it all the more harder. And it was Sora's first time experiencing death to this extreme. It was flat out murder actually. And now, a year after her death, he was just finding out, and I could tell that a little piece of him died a bit after the truth revealed itself. But it wasn't like he was obviously upset, like Donald or Goofy. Instead, he was blank as stone, his blue eyes icy and his expression was cold and distant. It was as if he were a whole other person. Someone more dark and intense. More mature and empty. And as I stared at him I could swear that I saw a younger me in him. The one that had given up all hope and cast himself into a pit of darkness. And that scared me. I never wanted Sora to be like me, empty and alone. I never wanted to see this side of him only so I could be reminded of how pathetic I was...am. I couldn't bear to stare at him, and so I quickly turned my head in opposite direction in order to avoid any eye contact with him. It was just too sad a sight to bear...

Eventually we reached the Secret Garden. We all stopped and stared atop the hill, gazing out onto the sunrise that rose over the garden and were silent for awhile. The wind ruffled the multitude of flowers that lay at our feet, and our hair blew in the calm and gentle breeze. I could have stayed there forever, but we had things to do today. It was Yuffie who reminded me of that. "C'mon guys. We can't have Aerith waiting on us forever, can we?"

Cid chuckled slightly and let one of his playful grins slide out. "Yeah... She hates it when we're late."

"She most likely got that from her lessons with me," commented Merlin as he adjusted his wizard's hat and coughed slightly. He rubbed his bony hands together to create some heat since it was a little chilly this morning. "She's always been very specific in her timing, hasn't she?"

I looked at Sora who was staring blankly out onto the field. I felt that I should say something to him, but I couldn't find the words to say. I wouldn't have even had the chance to because a few quick moments after Merlin finished his sentence, Sora muttered something inaudible and walked ahead of Yuffie. Yuffie couldn't help but let out a sigh and she looked to Tifa who let out a small frown. Tifa didn't even really know Sora and she felt bad for him, which really said something about her character. Leon threw a glance at Donald and said, "Aren't you going to go cheer him up like you always do?"

Donald didn't answer, but instead waddled after Sora looking depressed. Goofy, before wandering off, at least gave us a honest answer. In a sad voice, he said, "I dun think any uv us are really in tha mood for happy talkin'..."

And with that said, he walked away just as gloomily as Donald had, dragging his feet through the flowers and hanging his head down low. I knew I should have shown that I was worried, that I did care about them, but I just couldn't find the will too. Being around them made me feel even worse about Aerith. And so I just kept my mouth shut and walked over to the crystalline lake. Sora clutched his bouquet of lilacs so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. I came from behind him and placed a pale hand on his shoulder and looked out onto the lake. "You know, she wouldn't like you to frown so much…"

Sora looked up at me and said somberly, "I'm allowed to mourn, Cloud. Just because you've gotten over it-"

I interrupted. "I am anything but 'over it'."

Sora stopped his small rant instantly and looked at me with big eyes as if waiting for me to continue. I looked around to see if the others were close by. Donald and Goofy were too busy consoling each other to listen and the others were far away. This was good, since I felt like this should be a private conversation, especially since I was about to get, well…emotional. I breathed out slowly and continued on, "She was my inspiration. Finding her opened up new worlds for me. Aerith made me feel like I could do anything. But that doesn't mean shit now. She's dead. I'm just as lost as you are, so don't fucking tell me I'm fucking over it when you couldn't possibly understand my point of view!"

I stood over Sora, feeling almost like a tower above him. I almost regretted raising my voice a bit…almost. Still, I'd like to think Sora understood because he just got really quiet after I said what I had to. His eyes flashed a little angrily, and he looked like he had something to say, yet…he didn't say it. In fact, he didn't even argue. He just…stopped moping and smiled at me. And with that the small boy that held such power, knelt by the lake, placed his flowers next to it, and prayed for her.


End file.
